Saving The Dead (A Element Wolves Short Story)
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: "...Anything's possible if you've got enough nerve..." Ginny goes back in time to save those who had died. And, this is how she saves them...With the help of someone. -Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Crossover- I don't own anything, except the OC character, Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling do.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I woke up to someone walking downstairs. I sat up, thinking on how it was the middle of the night.

Who would be up at this time of night?

Hermione was still asleep on the bed next to mine.

I heard Ron's snoring, that was coming from down the hall.

I knew Mum and Dad weren't up. Teddy was with his Grandmother.

And, no one else was here at the Burrow-

Realization dawned on me, Harry was awake again. Must have been another nightmare...

I sighed, as I got out of bed and slipped through the door.

Walking down the stairs, I saw Harry in the kitchen. Again.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

The next morning I sat down with Hermione, watching as Ron and Harry were playing Quidditch. I watched on as they flew back and forth, while Hermione read a book.

I wasn't really paying attention to anything, just thinking about Harry's nightmares. I know he has nightmares, I have caught the aftermath of them, the bags under his eyes, bloodshot eyes, tired and slumped shoulders, the tired sighs, and the fearful look in his eyes in the mornings.

He's barely sleeping and I'm worried for him. No one else has picked it up, but I can Hermione is getting worried and Harry's hiding it from Mum.

Hermione nudged me. I gave her a confused look. "It's time for dinner. George is coming."

I nodded. "I will be there in a minute."

She nodded and left. That's when I noticed Ron and Harry weren't flying anymore. They had already went inside.

I sighed, before standing up.

Turning around, I saw something in the corner of my eye. Turned back fully and saw a pure white wolf with brown eyes looking at me from the edge of the property.

Glancing back at the Burrow, I decided to get a closer look.

I felt drawn to it, like it was calling me...


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Coming closer to the white wolf, I just knew it wasn't going to hurt me. How? I haven't got a clue.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, wondering what a wolf like this was doing here.

' _Far away..._ ' I heard a voice in my head.

I jumped, looking around I don't see anyone.

' _Sorry, I should have warned you..._ '

I looked down at the wolf. "Are you...?" I asked, not wanting to finish th question.

' _Yes. I am projecting my thoughts to you. Do not fear, I am here to help..._ '

I sat down on the ground in front of the wolf. "Help me with what?"

The wolf laid down. ' _You want to help your boyfriend, Harry. I can help..._ '

I blushed at the word boyfriend, but managed to make it go away. "How can you help me? And, help me how?" I questioned.

I heard a chuckle in my head. ' _My, so many questions..._ ' I blushed again.

' _But, to answer your questions. The reason Harry is having nightmares is because..._ '

The wolf looked at expectedly, waiting and wanting an answer. "Because of the war. Or, that's my guess." I told, feeling kind of stupid. Here I am having a conversation with a wolf and feeling like I was nothing compared to it.

' _That's correct..._ ' The wolf praised, making me feel better. ' _The reason Harry is having nightmares is because of what many call the hero-complex..._ '

"Then, how can I help Harry?" I felt confused and determined.

' _I had a brother. And, Harry reminds of him..._ 'The wolf had a distant look in its eyes.

"What happened?" It kept saying had, like the brother was...

I heard distant shouting. I remember that I told Hermione I would be going back inside in a minute. My minute was up, I looked at the wolf, eyes wide.

I didn't know what to do, I wanted to help Harry, but what about the wolf.

' _Ginny, can you trust me?_ ' It asked.

I opened my mouth, but didn't know how to answer the question.

' _Ginny, can you trust me?_ ' It asked, more urgent this time. I heard the shouting coming closer.

I paused, before taking a deep breath and nodding.

There was a flash of white light, then...Nothing.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

When the light faded, I was standing in a cemetery.

I looked around, before my eyes landed on the graves in front of me. James and Lily Potter.

"What? Did we apparate?" I asked.

The wolf moved and sat down to the left of me. ' _No. I have a different way of travel. And, we did not just travel to Godric's Hallow, but to when Harry was only one..._ ' The wolf, who I can tell now, is a she.

My eyes widened, ' _we traveled through time?_ '

' _Yes, we traveled through time too..._ ' She replied, what replied?

"Did you just-"

' _Read your mind? Yes. Yes, I did._ ' I looked wide-eyed at the wolf, sitting next to me.

"Then, why are you helping? Are you-"

' _Ginny, I'm only helping you. And, you're helping Harry. I'm sorry for not telling you. I should have..._ ' She said.

"Yes. You should have." I took a deep breath. "Why are we standing in front of Harry's Parent's graves?" I looked down at her.

' _I could bring them back to life..._ '

"Then, why don't you?" If she wanted something in return then-

' _I can bring them back to life. It depends on you..._ '

"Me? Why me?" I wasn't liking where this was going.

' _Not like that, Ginny. I am not asking for anything in return. For me to help you and to bring them back, you have to tell me that you want me to..._ '

I was shocked. All I had to do was tell her to bring them back to life and-

"Wait. Aren't there rules against this?" I asked, not wanting to face the consequences.

' _Don't worry. I can bring them back with no consequence. But, be warned, you_ _will have to explain to them about what is going on..._ ' She warned.

I nodded, didn't seem too bad... "Do it."

There was a white flash of light, but instead of traveling, it faded to reveal two confused wizards.

"Mr. and Ms. Potter!" I cried out in shock.

It actually worked.

Mr. Potter got to his feet. "How do you know us? Who are you?" He demanded.

"Um...My name is Ginny Weasley. I'm dating your son..." I replied.

They both looked shock. "But, Harry is only one..." Ms. Potter trailed off.

I shifted. "You...died. About sixteen years ago..."

"What?!" They shouted.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I jumped, turned, and backed up to stand next to the Potters.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." A girl stood there. She looked about Harry's age with medium brown hair that went to the middle of her back, warm brown eyes (that seemed to have both green and red, as well), and had a warm, bright smile on her face.

She wore a knee high dress that had a belt and it was longer in the back. As well as, black heeled ankle boots.

"Who are you?" Mr. Potter demanded.

She didn't look scared by the fact that there were three wands pointed at her.

She held her hands up, in surrender. "I was the one who brought you back. I wanted to clear up that you and your wife have been dead only for over a day..."

She didn't bring them back, the wolf did. I frowned, where was the wolf...

My eyes widened. "You're the wolf." I stated.

Both Potters looked at me strangely, but the girl's smile widened.

"Yes, I am. Sorry for not saying that I'm not only a wolf sooner..." She smiled a little less.

Ms. Potter lowered her wand and stepped forward. "You brought us back to life?"

"Yes, I did. But, Ginny here is trying to help your son, Harry." She replied.

"Wait," Mr. Potter said. "If you brought us back to life a day after our deaths, then we can go back to-"

"No!" She cut him off. "I brought you back. That doesn't bring consequence, but you going to back to your lives now...Let's just say that _will_ bring consequence..." She finished, in a calm manner.

"Then, why did you bring them back?" I asked, stepping forward.

She looked at me, and smiled. "You are forgetting that I brought the both of us here, I can bring all four of us back to the future..."

I blinked, and smiled back.

"Does that mean I can see Harry?" Ms. Potter asked.

"Yes. But, he will be seventeen. Just a warning..." She warned in reply.

"That doesn't matter." Mr. Potter answered. "What about Remus and Sirius? Are they...?" He asked.

I forgot about that. They both are dead.

"I can bring them back." She responded. I was shocked, along with the Potters. They didn't know that both Lupin and Sirius are dead. "If you want that is..."

"Yes." Three voices answered.

"Then let's go." She smiled.

"What's your name?" Ms. Potter asked. I forgot to ask that.

"Michaela..."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The light faded and we were back to the Ministry of Magic. The four of us stood in the middle of the battle, but everyone was frozen.

Everything and everyone stood still. The spells, their castors, and Harry's horror-filled face , as Lupin held him back.

"Harry..." Ms. Potter whispered, staring at his face.

"What happened?" Mr. Potter asked, quietly.

"Harry should be the one to tell you." I replied.

The newly named, Michaela moved towards the veil, that was still moving with an unmoving Sirius in its depths.

"Don't get to close." I cried, as she got right in front of it.

She looked back, smiling. "Don't worry..."

She turned back and reach through the veil, trying to grab Sirius' hand.

I stared wide-eyed, as she pulled Sirius out of the veil. Mr. Potter, or James rather, helped her place him on the ground.

Once on the solid ground, Michaela snapped her fingers in Sirius' face. He moved and gasped.

"How-who-why?" He questioned, before his eyes landed on me. "Ginny, what is going on?" He demanded, crossing his arms. Just like he did when he was alive.

I started crying and rush at him, I pulled him into a hug. "You would not believe how much I've missed you. How much Harry has missed you."

Sirius pushed me back at arm's length and looked me over. "How's Harry? And, why do you look old? You're taller now." He looked so confused, but alive.

"Harry's older too. He's over seventeen now." I answered, wiping my eyes.

Sirius looked around and saw James. "Prongs?" He asked, in a whisper.

James smiled. "Who else, Padfoot?"

"Am I dead?" Sirius asked.

"No, you're Sirius." James replied.

I rolled my eyes, as Sirius smiled, a real smile I had rarely seen.

I smiled, as they hugged. I giggled, as Sirius looked in a daze.

They and Lily had a reunion, while Michaela and I watched.

"I hate to break this up..." Michaela called. "But, we need to get going..."

"Right. Lupin next?" I questioned.

"Wait, Remus is dead?" Sirius asked, looking angry.

"Yes, and-" I looked to Michaela. "Can we save Dumbledore, Fred, Tonks, and...Maybe Snape?" I asked.

"What?!"

"Dumbledore?!"

"Snape?!"

Michaela ignored the other three that were unfrozen in the room, and replied. "I can. But, not Dumbledore. He wants to stay with the dead..."

Michaela turned to look at the other three. "We will save Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Tonks next.."

And, the flash of the light appeared.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The light faded and we were standing in another cemetery, that held all of those who died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"We can't help everyone, remember that..." Michaela warned.

I have noticed she warns, a lot. I wonder why...

"There's a lot of graves." Lily stated.

We nodded, as Michaela walked to a certain spot and snapped her fingers. And, four figures started to appear in front of her.

Sirius leaned over to me. "She seems powerful. How did you meet her?"

We kept watching her every move. "I wanted to help Harry and she appeared, but at first she was a wolf..." I trailed off, as the four figures fully appeared.

"Fred!" I cried out, running to my brother.

"Ginny!" He grinned.

We hugged.

I watched as everyone caught up, but the sight of Michaela standing alone caught my eye.

I walked, as Tonks (who I was talking to) started talking to Lily.

I walked over to Michaela, as she stares at Fred. "What happened to your brother." I blurted out.

I cringed, as that wasn't the best approach.

Michaela laughed. "It's okay." She stopped laughing, and frowned. "I actually don't know. One of the reasons I left home. I wanted to know how he had died and who killed him..."

"Did you find out?" I asked, thinking over on how she left home...

"No. I haven't."

Silence followed her statement.

"C'mon. We should get to the Burrow."

I nodded, walking after her.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

We appeared in the yard. And, it seemed everyone was already there.

Everyone stared at each other in silence, before Fred called out. "Gred lives!"

That got everyone moving. Some pulled wands, someone in a hug, and even Fred pulling a prank on George.

I watched as Harry had reunited with everyone, before Sirius (as a dog) dragged him to his Parent's.

I continued to watch everyone, before Mum came over to me. "How did you do this?" She demanded, causing everyone to look over.

"Actually it was Michaela, she..." I looked over to where Michaela was standing, only to see thin air.  
"Michaela!" I called out.

"She was right here." Sirius looked confused, as he turned back to human.

"Yes?" Everyone jumped, as Michaela appeared right next to me.

"To answer your question Ms. Weasley, I noticed that Ginny wanted to help someone. So, I came and helped." She replied so easily, like she's done this before.

She winked at me, and I knew that she has done something like this before.

Mum looked confused, so Michaela and I started telling the story of what happened.

Everyone looked shocked with the story.

"Wait. You did all that for my daughter?" Mum asked Michaela.

"Yes, I did." Michaela then got squeezed by my Mum, in a hug.

Michaela stood wide-eyed in the hug.

"Molly, let the poor girl go." Dad chuckled.

Mum let go of Michaela, who was panting and gasping for breath. "Wow, your hugs remind me of my half-brother's hugs, because of the strength. And, my adoptive-mother who's hugs were as warm as yours." She stated.

Mum blinked. "Were?" She asked.

Michaela waved a dismissing hand. "Yes, she died. Before my brother died."

"You're brother is dead?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. And, I left home years ago, to find out how he died and who killed him." Michaela replied, much like she did for my question earlier.

"What was your brother's name?" Lily asked.

Michaela smiled. "Percy. Short for Perseus." Fred and George looked hesitant about the name.

"How long has he been dead for? And, why can't you bring him like you to us?" Lupin asked.

Michaela looked like she was going to cry. "I have tried, but it doesn't work. Didn't work. And, he's been dead for ten years..." She looked out in the distance.

"Ten years?" A new voice asked.

Michaela froze, before turning and throwing something in the direction the voice came from.

I turned, too. Standing there was a man, who was about twenty-one and wore a black cloak with black shirt, skinny jeans, and black combat boots. He also had black hair, and dark sea-green eyes.

He had a knife in his hand, that was held in a fist a few inches away from his heart. "Nice throw." He commented.

Michaela made a strangling noise, before running at him.

She gave him a hug, crying in his chest. He held Michaela, putting the knife in his belt, that I hadn't noticed before.

After a few minutes, Michaela pulled away and slapped him. "Perseus! I should kill you for dying! Making me think that you were never coming back."

"I'm sorry, Kayla. I really am. I'll explain later, right now we should get going, okay?" Perseus, or rather Percy, promised.

Michaela nodded, she turned to me. "I had fun, Ginny. Thank you for the fun trip."

She was thanking me, when I should be thanking her...

"You're welcome, Ginny. If you ever, and I mean ever, need help...Just ask. Whenever, I don't care. You've made an ally and a friend out of me."

Then, Michaela simply turned and left in a flash of light. Along with Percy, her brother.

 **The End.**


End file.
